


Every Little Thing is gonna Be Alright

by catem, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Toni comforts Cheryl, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catem/pseuds/catem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Spoilers for 4x06 and what happened after the Choni chapel scene.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Every Little Thing is gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Here is our take on what happened with Cheryl and Toni after the chapel scene with uncle Bedford in 4x06.

  
Cheryl was still shaking. Her uncle Bedford was out cold on the floor of the chapel, Cheryl watching helplessly as Toni took charge and locked the gates so that he couldn't escape. If he as even still alive. Cheryl's legs felt like lead.

"Hey baby.." Toni said gently opening her arms when she was done locking the gates. "Come here..."

Cheryl was watching Toni, her eyes wide. She felt like her feet were rooted to the spot and as much as wanted to move towards Toni, she couldn't. 

Toni realized that Cheryl couldn't move and slowly walked up to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"He..I..I.." her teeth chattered. She needed to get away from the chapel. 

"Want me to help you to our room baby?" Toni asked softly.

"Can we check on the twins first?" She mumbled, feeling almost in a trance like state.

"Cher? Why don't I take you to our room and then I'll go check on the twins okay?" Toni murmured in reply. She didn't want Cheryl to worry about anything right now.

Cheryl nodded, clinging tightly to Toni as they walked away from the chapel. 

Toni led Cheryl upstairs to their bedroom. "Lay down baby.." she coaxed, but Cheryl shook her head. "Go check on the babies, _please_.." she begged, tears steaming down her cheeks. She needed to know they were okay. 

"I'll be right back.." she said softly, kissing Cheryl's forehead and giving her a reassuring smile. She wasn't sure how she felt herself right now, but she knew Cheryl's mental health was teetering on the edge and she would do anything to help her to feel better.

She padded quickly to the nursery, checking on both of the babies and making sure the baby monitor was turned on. "The twins were fine baby. They were both fast asleep." Toni hoped this would reassure Cheryl. 

Cheryl nodded, glad that the twins were okay. She stayed perched on the edge of the bed, quiet and still.

Toni sat beside Cheryl, taking her pale hand into her own. "Baby... talk to me.."

"He would have hurt me TT.."

"Oh sweetie..." Toni engulfed Cheryl in her arms. "You're okay now... it's okay now.."

"If you hadn't..he would have.." she trailed off, silent tears streaming down she cheeks. 

"I'll always be here to protect you.." Toni rubbed her back soothingly, hoping to ease some of Cheryl's obvious discomfort and anxiety. 

"You saved me.." she breathed, turning to look at Toni.

"Of course I did... you're my girl" Toni replied, softly brushing a hair from Cheryl's face.

"I don't know how I can repay you.." her voice came out in nothing more than an anguished whisper. 

"Your presence in my life is repayment enough..."

"What do we do now?"

"Well, he's passed out... I think we should probably call the police and tell them that he broke into the house." Toni said gently trying not to worry Cheryl.

"What if..if he isn't just out cold?" Cheryl worried. "If we call the police, it could end badly."

"It was self-defense baby..." Toni replied softly. "They can't arrest me."

"We don't know that they'll see it that way. And I can't bare the thought of losing you.."

"It'll be okay..."

"You don't know that.." she sighed, her anxiety growing.

"Sh... it's okay Cher.." Toni murmured softly.

"But it's not okay.." she whimpered. "Nothing is okay right now TT and we both know it."

"I know things haven't been easy on any of us lately. You especially, but we can get through it Cher.. I know we can."

"Everything feels so overwhelming right now. I don't know how much more I can take.."

"Cheryl... I love you and I care about you so much. All of this is hurting your mental health which is why think it's time that maybe, you think about going to see a therapist. You've been through so much.." Toni said delicately not knowing how Cheryl would take this.

"Tell someone about all of this?" she turned to Toni sharply. 

"Let someone help..." Toni reworded carefully. "No one's going to lock you up for any of this. They're just going to give you the help you need."

"And what help is that exactly?"

"To help alleviate the stress from your mind... all of your worries, your fears.. They can help you babe." Toni replied gently. "Help you move forwards after everything.."

"And what if they can't?"

"Could you at least let them try? For me?" Toni asked pleadingly. She just wanted Cheryl to be happy and she knew therapy could help rid her of the mental demons she seemed to face on a daily basis. 

"I'll give it a go.." she agreed softly, still perched on the edge of the bed, shivering somewhat.

Toni gave her a large smile. "You have no idea how proud of you i an doe saying that. Now come on.. get under the covers, you look like you're freezing."

Cheryl crawled over to her side of the bed and got in, pulling the covers up over herself.

Toni moved right next to Cheryl and wrapped her in her arms. "I love you so much."

"You have no idea how much I love you too TT.." feeling somewhat calmer in Toni's arms.

"Go to sleep baby.. I've got you."

"What do we do about my uncle Bedford?" She worried. "What if he wakes up?"

"I can go check to ease your mind.."

"I don't want you going down there alone TT.."

"You can come with me if you want, but please stay behind me." Toni said softly. She wouldn't let Cheryl get hurt again. Nobody was touching a hair on her beautiful head. 

"Maybe we can wait a bit, I just wanna stay in here with you right now.."

"And we locked the gate Cher. So even if he does wake up, he can't get very far.."

"That's true my love.." Cheryl breathed, closing her eyes as she snuggled further into Toni's arms. 

"Don't worry about anything tonight. We'll sort everything out tomorrow. It's all gonna be fine."

If anyone else had said those words to her, Cheryl would have struggled to believe them. But coming from Toni, the one she loved and trusted more than anyone else, she believed every single word. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave us a comment and let us know what you thought. 💜❤️
> 
> Follow me on twitter at theauthenticme2 and follow Catem at blossom2blues 😊


End file.
